


a day in the life of seventeen

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of seventeen drabbles ranging from angst JeongCheol fics, to crack Meanie stories.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shampoos

**Author's Note:**

> every story will have the pairing, the number of words, and the type of au in the beginning. (fics that are happening in reality will be tagged as 'non-au')  
> warnings will also be mentioned beforehand. please be advised that not all fics will be for general audiences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan's shampoo is the most important thing in his life next to seungcheol, but he just doesn't want to share.

jeongcheol | 409 words | non-au

"You have got to be kidding me."

Jeonghan stomps out of the bathroom and into the boys' quarters, crossing his arms on his chest and giving the deadliest look his eyes can give.

"Who used my shampoo?!"

Eleven pairs of eyes look at him at the same time and Jeonghan thinks they all look too surprised to actually be the culprit. Jeonghan patiently waits for their answer and he watches Mingyu as the boy stands up from his seat to point at the direction of the kitchen.

 _Obviously, there's one missing here._ Jeonghan says to himself as he slowly drags himself to the kitchen to reprimand, yet again, the only person who has the nerve to use the shampoo he told everyone that only he can use.

Seungcheol's hunched at the refrigerator and Jeonghan clears his throat. "Cheol." 

The leader almost bumps his head on the refrigerator's ice case because of the sudden intrusion in the quiet kitchen and he turns around to give Jeonghan a very displeased look.

"You called me?"

"You used my shampoo again." Jeonghan raises an eyebrow.

Seungcheol shakes his head.

"I did not."

Jeonghan steps forward and Seungcheol raises his hands up.

"Okay, okay, I used some of it when I took a bath this morning. You know how I love your scent and that shampoo's scent, I felt like I needed an energy boost for the day so...I used some. But not too much for you to notice." _And I still don't understand how you manage to notice the small amount missing every single time._

"Didn't I specifically tell everyone that only I could use that one? My hair's special, yours isn't, so you don't need that." Jeonghan grabs the towel on the kitchen counter and he throws it at Seungcheol's face, giggling when the latter grunts.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." 

Seungcheol's eyes widen and he suddenly rushes to Jeonghan's side, pinching his arm.

"You wouldn't do that, right?"

"Go wake up the kids by yourself tomorrow. Wake me up the latest, I wanna get some beauty sleep for the first time after debut. Oh, and-"

Jeonghan rips Seungcheol's hand away from his own arm but he pecks his cheek instead.

"Go find your own socks tomorrow. Don't bother calling me for help."

With that, Jeonghan turns around to leave Seungcheol agape in the kitchen. Seungcheol knows it needs to be the last time he's gonna do that.


	2. beanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo loves his beanies but mingyu might be loving him more.

meanie | 200 words | predebut!au

“That’s my beanie.”

Wonwoo points at Mingyu’s head and the latter nods.

“Yeah. It’s your beanie.”

Wonwoo tilts his head to the side, staring blankly at his friend (or boyfriend? He still isn’t sure.) “That is my beanie. Why are you wearing my beanie?”

“Because it’s cute. Look!” Mingyu turns around while imitating a penguin. “I’m a penguin.”

“You look like some dancing seal. Stop.” Wonwoo holds his hand out. “Give me my beanie.”

Mingyu darts his tongue out as he shakes his shoulders. “Make me.”

Wonwoo stares at the ribbon on the side of the beanie and he reaches out to pull it, pulling Mingyu closer to him and he smirks.

“You won’t give it back?” Wonwoo says in a husky voice and Mingyu shivers.

“Nope.” Mingyu hurriedly kisses him on the lips before running away, not giving Wonwoo time to absorb what just happened and before Wonwoo could even catch him, the younger boy had already locked himself inside their room.

“You can’t catch me now!” Mingyu playfully says and he gulps when he hears Wonwoo’s footsteps resonating outside the door.

“I got the keys though.”

(Let’s just say Mingyu wasn’t able to walk properly the next day.)


	3. "it's tight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol notices something weird during breakfast...

verkwan, side!junhao and side!jeongcheol | 556 words | non-au

warnings: slightly r-18 hahahaha

“You two look more tired than usual. What’s up?” The leader asks during breakfast and all eyes are suddenly on the two boys who are surprisingly quiet unlike their usual noisy demeanor every morning.

Hansol opens his mouth. “Wha-“

“They were really noisy last night. I wasn’t able to fall asleep.” Their youngest, Chan, blurts out before standing up from his seat to get more bread from the refrigerator. Everyone’s eyes shift back to Seungkwan, who didn’t even bother raising his head up to acknowledge the others’ presence.

“Hansol? Speak up.” Jeonghan calmly asks. (But he squeezes Seungcheol’s hand under the table and the latter squeezes back; both of them aren’t ready for the truth. Their youngest members are finally doing the deed and they feel like proud parents for it.)

“We’re sorry for being too noisy last night. We promise we would never be _that_ noisy again.” Hansol nudges Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Right?”

Seungkwan finally raises his head and the bags under his eyes are too obvious to ignore.

“Weren’t you too rough on him, Hansol?” Mingyu teases him and he and Wonwoo laugh together before Jisoo clamps a hand on their mouths.

“I wasn’t! It wasn’t easy to keep him in place because he was too energetic last night, but we ended up okay.” Hansol answers. Seungkwan nods beside him.

“Was it tight?” Soonyoung asks all of a sudden and the rest of the table laugh with him, except for the three oldest members and Seungkwan.

“Yeah, very tight. I had a hard time managing him, but as I said, all is well.” Hansol shows them a sweet smile and Jeonghan almost faints in his seat.

“Did you clean the sheets?!” Seungcheol shouts and both Hansol and Seungkwan look at him incredulously with their spoons in midair.

“What? Why do we need to clean the sheets?” They both say together.

“Didn’t you… you know… do things?” Jihoon asks and Hansol raises an eyebrow.

“Did… things?”

“Yeah. Chan said you were noisy last night, and you told us you weren’t that rough on Seungkwan but he was too energetic to stay still, and you told us it was…” Seokmin whispers the last word, “tight.”

“Yeah. I was helping Seungkwan to practice his singing. I wasn’t that rough on him, even if he tends to walk around the room every now and then while vocalizing. And yeah, it was too tight. His vocal cords are tightening again so we needed to rest once in a while.” Hansol says in one go and all the jaws of the ten members drop simultaneously.

“You weren’t talking about having sex?” Seungcheol asks without notice and Junhui quickly covers Minghao’s ears, shooting a dark glance towards their leader. At the same time, Chan also comes back from the kitchen and he chokes on his bread after hearing Seungcheol’s question.

“My baby! Oh my God!” Jeonghan rushes to their youngest member’s side with a glass of water in hand, patting Chan’s back slowly.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with these people forever.” Junhui rolls his eyes as he pulls Minghao up from his seat so they could excuse themselves from the commotion in the table after Hansol throws an orange towards their leader.

“Don’t worry, I’m with you forever too, right?” Minghao answers and Junhui smiles.

“Yeah, at least I have you.”


	4. alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol has this morning habit...

jeongcheol | 477 words | non-au

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

Jeonghan's blaring alarm wakes him up from his sleep but he doesn't open his eyes yet, still reveling in the comfort of their bed after practicing until 4AM earlier that morning.

"Cheol." 

Jeonghan's facing the window but he knows Seungcheol is still with him in their shared bed. He doesn't make an effort to turn around but he reaches behind him instead, patting the leader's body.

"Cheol, wake the kids up."

Jeonghan pats him a few times before trying to go back to sleep, but he feels like the person behind him isn't moving at all and he finally (slowly) turns around to face Seungcheol.

He almost screams in surprise when he sees the leader staring at him intently with a big smile on his face.

"Hi." Seungcheol says and Jeonghan covers his face with his hands.

"It's so early, what are you doing staring at me like that?" Jeonghan wills himself to sleep again but Seungcheol grabs both of his hands to move them away from his face.

"I like staring at you whenever you're sleeping. Sorry." Seungcheol admits and Jeonghan lightly snorts.

"If we were texting instead, I could've sent you a 'lol' or 'lmao' or a laughing emoji, but we aren't so I'm just gonna..." Jeonghan clears his throat. "Aha ha ha ha ha." And he laughs in the most (un)amused way.

Seungcheol laughs with him and they laugh together until Jeonghan realizes the boy in front of him has stopped laughing already and is just seriously staring at his face.

"You're creepy." Jeonghan pinches Seungcheol's nose.

"And you're cute." Seungcheol darts his tongue out and Jeonghan mirrors him. The latter slings an arm around the leader's waist, pushing himself closer to Seungcheol's warmth. Mornings like this aren't bad after all.

"Cheol, what time is it?" He sweetly asks and Seungcheol raises an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen the time yet."

"We have a schedule right now, Cheol." Jeonghan says and Seungcheol reaches over the bedside table for his phone. He unlocks it swiftly (not showing Jeonghan his wallpaper: a fanmade edit of the two of them) before facing Jeonghan again.

"It's just nine in the morning." Seungcheol replies with a smile.

"Cheol." Jeonghan sternly says as he removes his hand from Seungcheol's waist.

"What?"

"We have schedule at 10 AM today. And I am not hearing any noise outside." Jeonghan slowly untangles himself from the sheets and-

"Shit, we're running late on our schedule!" Seungcheol screams on the top of his lungs and he quickly scrambles out of the bed to wake the the members sleeping on the living room as Jeonghan wakes the others on the adjacent bedroom.

All hell breaks loose that morning after Doogi PD bombards Seungcheol with calls a few minutes later, but those seconds of staring at Jeonghan's face made it all worth it.


	5. insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it still bugs jeonghan's mind until now.

jeongcheol | 737 words | non-au

"I only got in because of my looks, right?"

Jeonghan asks Seungcheol as they settle in bed that night. Seungcheol knows it's about the same thing again, the thing that kept bugging Jeonghan's mind after getting accepted as a trainee in the entertainment company both of them auditioned for.

Seungcheol saw it all. He saw himself lying on the cold floor of the practice room along with his supposed groupmates for the boy group that might just help Pledis rise to the top; he saw how the group fell apart, how he was pushed back from debuting, how slowly and one by one, twelve boys entered the company with big hopes and dreams in their hearts, and how these boys became his newest groupmates, his newest family members, and the newest addition to the people in his heart.

He practiced with these twelve guys for a long time, ate meals with them everyday for years, recorded with them the videos for their weekly YouTube uploads, and Seungcheol saw the slow growth of each one of them as they neared their debut.

And yet in the midst of all that, there's this special, special boy in his heart who seem to just never trust himself like the others. The boy who suddenly opened the doors to the practice room during his first day with a big smile on his face and perfectly chiseled features that's fit for the type to be a visual. The boy who can sing, can dance, can be funny, but at the same time, can be quiet and mysterious.

The boy who stole Choi Seungcheol's heart.

"No."

Seungcheol answers him before Jeonghan could even add anything to his words.

"No, you didn't get in _just_ because of your looks." 

Jeonghan looks up at him and Seungcheol sees the world again right before him, _his_ world. 

"You got in because you're better than the other trainees. Think of it that way."

"But I don't dance like Soonyoung, can't sing like Seungkwan, and I obviously can't rap like you or Hansol. I'm just an average guy who would probably be kicked out from this group if I slack off for just a tiny moment and-"

Seungcheol cups Jeonghan's cheek and he kisses him square on the lips, keeping him from saying any more degrading words about himself.

"What did I tell you the last time?"

"That I had to see myself in the eyes of other people first before belittling myself." Jeonghan is on the verge of crying and Seungcheol keeps his hand on the younger one's cheek, massaging it to calm him down.

"And have you seen yourself in my own eyes?"

Jeonghan shakes his head.

"No, right? And do you know what I see in you?"

Seungcheol stares at him intently, looking at the fragile state Jeonghan is in right now and he wishes he could take all the doubt and hurt away. 

"You have the potential, Jeonghan."

Those words are enough to stop the sobs coming from Jeonghan's mouth and Seungcheol continues.

"The producers saw it and even I saw it. You might see yourself this way because you don't immediately stand out at first glance but everytime we go out, people turn their heads for you. You got the looks, yeah, that is a given. But if those people heard you sing or saw you dance, they'd fall even harder for you. You're not just some member of a group because you're good looking. A company hires trainees because they know you're an idol-material." Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan's eyes first. "You sing like an angel," he kisses Jeonghan's nose next, "dance like a pro," he kisses his cheek, "you have this unique laugh that's infectious," he finally kisses Jeonghan's lips, "and you're a beam of sunshine that gives light to everyone's lives.

Especially mine."

Seungcheol kisses him deep and Jeonghan grips Seungcheol's shirt tighter than before. The tears slowly fall from his eyes but Seungcheol wipes them away when they part, looking at Jeonghan with glassy eyes.

"I love you, Jeonghan. Even if the world turned their backs on you, I'll always be here."

It's the first time someone said those words to him and it all feels a bit better now. Jeonghan heaves a sigh; maybe no one would see him as the special one out of the thirteen of them, but knowing someone saw him differently is enough. Seungcheol is enough.


	6. that xx(x)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu might have overdone himself that night.

meanie | 432 words | non-au

"Aren't you feisty?" Wonwoo mumbles while they pack their bags for the night. The concert was a success; it was a two-day sold-out concert with more than 7000 attendees per night, and the first night just finished with so many elated feelings among the members after weeks of tears, sweat, and lack of sleep because of practice. Every second not sleeping was indeed worth it and Mingyu stares at the older member blankly.

"What?"

Wonwoo fits his spare pair of shoes inside the duffel bag, avoiding eye-contact with the other members that are also busy packing their own things for the night. "I said, you were festier than during our previous practices. Anything happened?"

Mingyu shakes his head. "None, actually. What do you mean by 'feistier'?"

"Your gaze earlier when you stared at me, while our foreheads were touching. It was...different." Wonwoo doesn't know how to explain it; he knows there would always be something between them, it has always been a silent relationship that no one dared to talk about. But he knows it's there, and it's the first time he's seen Mingyu look at him like that because he's never looked that way at him before.

"Ah." Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling smaller than before. "That was nothing, hyung."

Wonwoo knows Mingyu is getting shy already and he tries to push it even more. "Really?" He steps closer so that the others won't be able to hear it. "Then why did you kiss my hand earlier?"

He smirks when Mingyu slowly pushes him off, blushing. "Hyung!" Mingyu drags the 'hyung' slightly and it sounded like a whine, a whine that makes Wonwoo feel shivers down his spine because hearing it makes him feel good, feel things-- things he shouldn't be feeling that moment.

"You sure?" Wonwoo crosses his arms and Mingyu nods.

"Kinda, yeah."

Wonwoo hums and the younger boy stares at him. "So you don't wanna continue anything later when we come back at the dorms?"

This, apparently, completely takes Mingyu's attention like a puppy and his ears obviously perk in excitement. "Really, hyung?"

"Depends." Wonwoo makes an awkward gesture with his hand that's supposed to tell Mingyu it was a 50/50. "You did tell me it didn't mean anything so-"

Mingyu grabs his wrist, pulling him closer. "Well, me kissing your fist is enough proof how it isn't just anything you can brush off easily, right, hyung?" The playful tone is annoying him but Wonwoo takes it as a challenge.

"I guess so?" 

Wonwoo prepares himself that night. (If you know what I mean.)


	7. comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung searches far and wide for jihoon. he finds him where it all started.

soonhoon | 739 words | non-au

"Has anybody seen Jihoon?"

Soonyoung has asked this question for the fifth time that night; he's gone through all the rooms inside the dorms but no one has seen the young producer after they got back home from their dinner.

"Hyung, I've heard this question for the third time. Why don't you try calling his phone if he's not here?" Minghao suggests as he leaves the living room and Soonyoung is left standing in the middle of the pile of feet gathered after the day has gone by. 

A finger pokes his shoulder and Soonyoung glances to see Seungcheol standing beside him, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why don't you check the studio? We would be following later on tonight. Try if he's there."

That's how Soonyoung finds himself blankly staring at the door of the room where the young producer always stays late up until morning, creating endless melodies which helped them stamp their name in the industry as idols who can produce their own music. Soonyoung knows Jihoon spends almost ninety percent of his time for SEVENTEEN, and sometimes he wishes he could help him bear some of the pressure, but then again, even he has his own huge pressures as the choreographer for their title songs and living up to their name as self-producing _and_ self-choreographing idols, he and Jihoon work side-by-side together to create masterpieces for Carats and non-Carats alike.

They both live for the thrill of performing their own works in front of thousands, and with the lives of eleven young men left with their skills, he knows life will never be easy again for them.

He knocks on the door, once, twice, before he hears a small hum and the unlocking of the doorknob. Soonyoung enters quietly and he sees Jihoon hunched over the piano, head hung low as his hair dangles over his eyes. He knows the producer's already tired and the bottles of coffee evident inside the trash can under him is proof of how he's been staying up late, too late nowadays.

Comeback preparations have started and it's just a few weeks before they start dropping teasers. All hands are on deck as they work together to create an explosive comeback after their successful debut, and no hands are more into the comeback than his and Jihoon's.

"Aren't you getting tired sometimes? I mean, after all this and all." Jihoon breaks the silence but he doesn't raise his head after. It's still hung low and he just feel really tired and sleepy. He hears murmurs from Soonyoung and he knows the dancer agrees.

"Yeah, it's tiring. I just want to get away with all the responsibilities sometimes." Soonyoung replies, grabbing the chair nearest him and settling behind Jihoon. He holds the producer's shoulders slowly before starting to massage them and he sees how Jihoon's figure slowly relaxes from its previous slouching position. "But then, I just look at the other members' faces as they practice even more than us to make up for what the two of us do, and it makes all the tiredness disappear. All their laughs, jokes, and bickering while practicing to keep each other positive so we could all give great performances for our fans; it makes me realize that it's not too bad leading a bunch of guys to fame. It's all for ourselves and for the fans and for the world to see how talented we all are in our own little ways."

Jihoon sits up straight after, rotating his chair so he could face Soonyoung, and he lifts up his palm with his fingers all wide, lazily smiling. "We could do this together, right?"

"For SEVENTEEN and for Carats, yes, we can." Soonyoung places his own hand against Jihoon's smaller hand and they both know that even after everything they've been sacrificing for this comeback and the future comebacks, as long as it's for the glory of showing the world why SEVENTEEN deserves the praises they're having, and as long as they do it for the fans who love them unconditionally, and as long as they have each other, with the addition of Seungcheol, to lead SEVENTEEN to greater heights, it's all worth it. 

(SEVENTEEN's comeback that April is well-received. Their album sales even surpass their past released ones. #SEVENTEEN1stWin trends on Twitter for two days. Jihoon uploads a selca with Soonyoung, thanking everyone behind the win. It is a beautiful memory.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, as per usual, are very much appreciated. spread the seventeen love!


End file.
